An Angel's Last Feather (one-shot, fluff)
by maddrks
Summary: During a hunt, Sam and Dean find themselves on Baker Street, where they meet a genius detective and his partner. As it goes, both parties are on the same case. But what none of them are aware of, is that this case may lead to more than just justice. This moving tale of love, friendship, and spirituality will have you cry, laugh, love, and dance as if you were there with the gang!


SHERLOCK SAY 7 WHERE U GO 7? NO 7 U NOT NOOOO :( :(

7 say no... he driftig away into ehthe bright light0...

WE HAVE A MYSTERY ON OUR HAnDS? JAWN

doctor 7...

he gone

goodbye forever... sherlock cried...

now he 8...

then he coe back! sherlock is lieke hi!

coNFUSION?

but... 8 did not regotnize him...

at frist...

NOW he 8? :) :) :)

but hey go 2 store

IS SAME PERSON? :) :( :)

sherlock ran to him arms open screaming his etermal love!

THEY GO 2 SRTOE

SHTORE

FUCK

STORE

SYEAAH SHERLOCK SAY WE GOT TO STROE

8 SAY YEYS YESY ESY

STORE STORE

WE NEED

SHAMPOO

AND CHEESY BISCUITS

FSaMILEE BONDING

thehy get to store. safe ands ound. 8 is wanting to buy a PEAR but then realize he no likes PARES and then gets really mad and punches cherlock in the guttockc

: and sherlock loks at 8 and say...

8

i am

preg

im capplling cps

sherlock is betray :( :( y u punch me? he say

it not healthy 4 the baby

when u punch

the baby has been ABORTED by 8s IRON FISTS of ANGER

U punCHED JESUS/BUHUDDAS

buT THE BABY LIVE

MY BABY IS JESAUS BHUDDAHS

it was so sad and they cried until sherlocks mommy call him on fone and then fthe baby ppooped out and was like WAIT IM NOT ABORTED

BECAUSE HE IS REINCARNATION OF JESUS AND BUDDHA

BECAUSE BUHHSDDA BABY JESUS

YEHA

he imedialty grew up and was like HEY

ADN HE SAID

sgod make me die onm cross

ITS NOT NICE 2 PUNCH PEOPLE

gtg

4 punch jesu

and etehn sherlock jum pa roof and watson gets reallyu angry at 8 and they had a love triangel so he KILLS Him

he is DEAD no

w

eat it you little son of a bitch pussy

and 8 say destORY THE EVIDENCE SHERKLOC

bun then h realize...hserock dead...

lANGLAUASGE YUNG MAN

8 CRIES FOR 23.5 MINUTES

but then sherlock cums back!

and then dean com in w castrieal

8 CRIES TEARS OF JOY FOR 54.2 MINUTES

: & say BITHES this is SUPERNATURAL

he gets up and is like wait where did they come from and they have ... A WIZARD BATTLE

...yues...

but yeah dean is like wait u sons o bITCHES we gotta discus this

like MEN

and then he punch them in rthe PENI

then jesus buddha descends from the heavens and blesses them with the moon and the stars in the sky, ascending to the heavins in all his heaveliy glory with a flowre crow... just as he leaving he say '10 will be here soon...' and then 10 walks in even tho 8 is there and they make out

sherklo is HERTBROKEN

Y U BETRAY ME :(

and then rose walk in and is like WTF 10 u ass

and 10 is like aLOl wibbloldy wobble time tardish machine

n den... the police comei n

thehy aget aretsed!

'we herd ther was a murdre :(" they sayd

wel... u herd rong as rose said the manically wile making out with 10 we r ujust getitng it on and then the police todl them no but they dindt stop: castrashiel say i dont understand

: dean say

u don haf 2 if u got LOVE

an JESUS BUDDHA DESCENDS ONCE MORE

2 SAY

LOVE CONQUER ALL!

AMEN

AMEN & GOODNIGHT U WAYWARD LOVERs

THE POLICE are AMAZRE

JESUSHAS BLESS THES PEOPLE?

WE MSUT NOT ARESTT

YES

then barack obama walk in

Doug: and KILL JESUS

Doug: bcuzhe...is the antic hrist

: I WAWAYS KNW HE WAS ANIGTCHRIST

: BUT HE ONLY KILLED HALF OF HIM

BECAUSE HE ALSO BHUDFDAH

PLOT TWIST

[ AN THE BUDDHA HALF SAY

barak is scared. he has never met sucha poserful being as buda...the us falls to communisem

with jesus gone, who cam stop hbarak... but the butda stop him

& the gays

"NO ANTICHRIST ALLOWE IN MY PRESNEC :("

i knew u couled to it buda

then ll the doctorws and then sherlock and desltiel and cas and ros all meet up with buddha to hthank him

** iiiim waaaaathing dorc whoooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

pancreas

th eend?

2 be continue?

meabye

the ednn 4 now

yes yes ok :)


End file.
